I'm Going to Love You Through It
by swimhard500
Summary: The song was a point of departure for the story. Liv and El will help each other through anything and flourish together as partners and as a couple. Liv and El love each other through the worst and through the best of times. This story shares those times. It starts of with Olivia and her mother's abuse. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'll Be There For You

Olivia Benson awoke in the early hours of the morning and knew that this was the first day of her new job. She couldn't mess this one up! She was a brand new detective in the Special Victims Unit, and she was excited. Her motivation for the job was going to be her mother's rape. She was the product of that rape, and she was going to protect all women from that horrid event. This was her priority. After getting in a quick shower, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw the heavy black and blue bruise around her eye, and then saw the bruises on her arms. She knew she had to get out of the living situation, but with the money she didn't have at the time, this was impossible. She wore a jacket and a shirt that covered her arms, and dawned heavy makeup to cover the facial bruising. She smiled when she was ready, and knew that at this job, she would make a difference.

"Okay, mom, I'm heading to my first day! I'll be back later.", Olivia said into the kitchen. But before she could walk out the door, she heard Serena's voice coming out from the stairwell. Liv silently cursed under her breath, hoping that her mother was still out of it from the night before.

"You're not going to that job! It's not good for you!", Serena said, pulling Olivia back by the arm. She held on so tightly, that Liv's arm hurt.

"Mom, let go! I have to go. This is the best for me!", Liv said, and broke free. She rubbed her arm as she walked out of her house, sighing. She hoped that something wouldn't trigger her mother for a drink tonight, but then again it always did.

Getting to work, Liv took a deep breath before she walked in the precinct. She smiled and thought that it was perfect.

"Hi, can I help you?", an older man said. Liv thought that this must be the captain.

"Hi, my name is Olivia Benson, and I'm looking for the captain. I'm new here.", Liv said.

"Ah! New meat, eh! Welcome! I'm John Munch, and the captain's right in there.", John said, and smiled. She thanked him and walked into the captain's office.

"Hi, I'm Olivia Benson!", Olivia said, happy and excited.

"Good morning, Olivia. I'm Don Cragen, captain here at SVU. Welcome to the team. Here's your partner, Elliot Stabler, and you're desk is right out there. Stabler here can answer any questions that you may have. Hope you enjoy it here.", Don said, and shook Olivia's hand.

Olivia got settled at her desk, and made an attempt to remove her sweater, then remembered her bruised arms, and covered her self back up. Elliot Stabler had seen this, and saw that something was up.

"So, partner, wanna help me on this case?", Elliot said.

"Sure, what do we have?", Olivia asked.

"Nineteen year old college athlete, Hannah Kelley, was raped at gunpoint in the back of restaurant in the alley. John and Jeffries are heading over there now to the restaurant, and Brian's our background guy.", Elliot said.

"Well let's go to the hospital and see the victim. Maybe she can give us a description.", Liv said, and El smiled.

"You're in your element. It's finally good to see that I have a partner that understands.", El said and Liv smiled. Before they headed out, she checked her makeup again, and reapplied the powder, She didn't want to seem like she was injured in anyway. When they got to the hospital, El talked with the doctor who told him that she was raped, beaten and hit, but should make a full recovery. He said that he would send the rape kit over as soon as possible. , while Liv talked with the parents.

"We were going to dinner. She was pulled from our view after dinner, when we were getting in the car. She had said she would walk back to her dorm, and that it was the "New York thing to do". God, we shouldn't have left her alone!", her mother cried, and Liv smiled weakly. She put her arm around her shoulder.

"You thought she was going to be okay.", Liv said, and paused. Her mother nodded and cried. Liv then asked silently if she could see her daughter and the woman nodded. Liv walked in the room and identified herself as a cop.

"Hi, I'm detective Benson. Hannah could you tell me what you remember?"

"I was walking home from the restaurant and someone attacked me. His face was covered with what looked like a panty hose. I was so scared. I tried screaming, but he took out his knife and said that he'd kill me if I screamed again. I shut up, and he just kept hitting me over and over. Then I got free for a second, and ran. He caught me, and said that "Now, I'd get it worse.", and raped me. I was s ashamed afterwards. I laid there till someone came out the back, and asked them to call the cops. They came and got me and now I'm here.", Hannah had said.

"Do you remember anything else about him?", Liv asked.

"No, but his voice was so haunting. It was like a deep throaty voice. I was so scared. I thought that it was like the grim reaper coming to take me away. He hurt me so bad.", Hannah said, and then broke down. Liv couldn't help that motherly instinct and she went to hold the young girl. She understood where she had been feeling, because this low point is where she was most of her life.

when they got back to the precinct, Liv said she was going to nap really quick, because she needed a rest. El said that he would check on her in a few and told Don. He agreed and let them rest for a few minutes. Liv went into the cribs, and even though she wasn't comfortable taking her sweater off, she did just to make herself more comfortable. Moments later, she was out like a light. El walked in a few moments later and saw her sleeping. He watched her sleeping for a few moments and then turned to leave when he spotted the bruising. He was shocked. How could anyone hurt her? Who did that to her? He had all of these questions in his head that he was flabbergasted. He heard her stirring, and when she saw him, she instantly pulled her sweater over her arms.

"El, what is it? Did we get a break?", Liv asked.

"I was just checking on you. Liv, eh, what happened?", El said, hoping she would be straight up with him.

"I can't tell you. It's nothing you need to worry about. I can take care of it myself.", Liv said, flatly and coldly. Liv walked out of the room, and ignored her partner. She walked right past him and went back to her desk. He followed her in an attempt to ask questions, but she gave him a look that read "Don't go there", and he left it alone, for now.

"So, we've got this one case that's causing all of our minds to go to bizarre mode. Let's recap all the details and see what we can come up with." Cragen said.

"Okay, well, Liv and I talked to the vic and the parents and they seemed genuinely concerned for their daughter.", El said, looking at Liv.

"The daughter seemed to blame herself like every other vic out there. It was hard for her to tell me in her own words what happened. It was hard for me to hear. But she said that the attack came while she was walking back to her dorm. She was living at school, and had gone to eat with her parents. She told her parents that she would walk home, and when she did, the perp attacked her from behind causing her to fall to the ground. He dragged her to the alleyway, and then went to beating her over and over again. Then, as he was done, she tried to run, but he stopped her and raped her. He said a few lines that I have written down in my notes, and she kept blaming herself."

"The ME stated that she was raped and the beatings were caused by blows to the head, neck, and stomach apparently by hands, as well as small knife cuts. They were tiny so, he must have used a pocket knife only while raping her.", Jeffries stated.

"The rape kit was positive for fluids, but the ME said that it would take a while for them to come to a name.", John stated, and threw down his pen.

"I want this guy. Let's see if we can pressure the ME to hurry and we can get our perp.", Cragen said, and Liv and El went to talk with the ME. Jeffries went to talk with the vic again, just to have her see how she was doing. Liv and El finally got the rape kit, and were on their way back to the precinct, when El asked Liv about everything.

"Hey, Liv, look about earlier. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, but it's hard for me to see someone I care about getting hurt.", El said.

"I understand El, and I would love to tell you, but not now.", Liv said, and looked down.

"Wait,what time is it?", Liv asked, suddenly.

"Quarter to five. Liv, what is it?", El asked.

"Shit, I'm late. I told my mom I'd be home at four. She's gonna kill me.", Liv stated, and told El to take care of the rape kit. Elliot saw her rush out of the car, look at her surroundings then head in the other direction.

"Mom, I'm sorry I'm late. I had a case.", Liv said, walking in the door.

"I told you to be home no later than four. Case or no case.", Serena said, and slapped her daughter. Liv turned her far after the attack, and held her face.

"Mom, stop, I'm your daughter.", Liv said.

"Yea, but you look exactly like him. God, I hate him!", Serena said, and then Liv was slapped again and again. Serena grabbed her arm, and the bruises shown more. Liv took it, and then went to her room and stayed there the rest of the night.

The next day, Elliot picked up Olivia, and saw her outfit first. It was a turtleneck, covering every bit of her upper body, and then heavy powder and cover up. He knew it, she was hurt again. Something had to be done. But if she wouldn't talk about it, how would he find out.

"Liv, how are you this morning?", El said, and Liv looked tired.

"I'm okay, didn't get much sleep. Mom was drinking again.", Liv said, nonchalantly.

"Liv, it's okay to talk about it.", El said.

"No, I can't. I can't talk about it, El.", Liv said, looking down.

"Liv, I'm your partner. For better and for worse. You can trust me.", El said. Liv just shook her head. This was bigger than any of them would even imagine. Once at work, Liv felt that she could dive into work, and forget about her own problems. She had to put the work front on because it was her job.

"So, where are we?", Liv said.

"We've got our rape kit, and now we just need to match the perp to the kit. Our ME is working on that now!", Jeffries said.

"Have we talked to the prospects?", Cragen said.

"El and I have a prospect in custody now, and we are going to go question him.", Liv said, and El walked into the interrogation room with her. After they were done questioning him, they suspected that he was the perp. Just then O'Halloran came up with the results and said that the rapist was one Mr. Richard Fink, the perp that Liv and El had just questioned. They collared him and locked him up. Liv and El felt pleased.

"Hey Liv, wanna come by my house tonight, and eat dinner? Kathy is cooking, and I'm sure she'd love to meet you.", Elliot said.

"Sure, El, that sounds great. I need to get away from my place for one night.", Liv admitted. El looked at hr, and she faced away from him. He felt bad for, knowing that whatever was going on at her house. Something was going on, and he had to find out soon.

At El's, Liv had first called her mother, who was too passed out drunk to even care. She went down to the location that El had given her, and smiled. She was lucky to have him as a partner. Then, as she was getting out of the car, she heard the front door open and two little kids came running out of the house.

"Dickie, Lizzie, get back in here.", Kathy screamed. Then, she noticed Olivia, and welcomed her into the house.

"I'm Kathy, Elliot's wife. How are you?", Kathy asked, and Liv answers with a quick fine. She didn't want to seem broken, so she had put up the work front.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your family, but El said that this was okay.", Liv said, and Kathy shook her head. She then realized that something was up.

"No, No, Liv, it's fine. I am okay.", Kathy said, embracing Olivia. Elliot walked in at the very moment and saw the sight in front of him.

"Hey, you're home.", Kathy said, and Liv smiled.

"Hi. Liv, you came!", El said.

"Yea, El, I did. I want to say thank you for inviting me again.", Liv said.

"Liv, it's no problem. I shouldn't have it any other way.", El said. Kathy looked at him suspiciously. Something was definitely up. Maureen asked if she could take Liv's coat, which she had on, and Liv shook her head no. She didn't want them to see the bruises, but relented after a few minutes of Maureen's pleading for her to be comfortable. What Maureen saw shocked her. There was a woman that she had come to respect as her father's partner, standing there with her head down, and beginning to get upset. She grabbed the coat, opened the door and ran off. Elliot had heard the door open, and Maureen said that Liv ran out. He grabbed his coat, and went after her.

He found Olivia sitting by her car, crying. When he walked up, she tried to put on a brave face, but he enveloped her in his arms, and she let it all go. She cried and cried.

"God, Liv, will you please tell me who did this?", El asked.

"I cant. She'd kill me.", Liv said, and El stood there shocked. He had thought that it was an abusive boyfriend, but it wasn't. His anger boiled for whoever did this, and whoever it was, it was a woman.

"Liv, I'm coming home with you tomorrow afer work. I'll be there for you. Is this okay?", El asked.

"Well, mom doesn't get off work till four, so if it's before then, sure, but after that, I don't want you seeing her like that, El.", Liv said. El nodded. He had called Cragen once they were inside and told him that tomorrow Liv and himself would be taking off early, since there was no pressing cases that day. Cragen agreed, and didn't understand what was going on, but was sure that his detectives could handle it.

At Liv's, El was hanging out, and talking with Olivia. She felt comfortable around him, and even tok her sweater off. He saw the rbuses, and wanted so bad to ask her.

"Liv, I hate to ask you this, but what the hell happened?", El said. Liv looked at him shocked, and then hung her head. She teared up.

"El, first things first. No judging, please. I'd hate for you to think less of me after you hear the story.", Liv said.

"Liv, I could never think less of you. Who is he? Why did he do this to you?", El asked, but Liv shook her head.

"It's not what you think, El. I am the product of a rape. Yes, I've come from a rapist, like the kind we catch every day. My mother was raped in college, and then had me. It sort of just happened. When I was little, I witnessed my mother getting drunk way to mant rimes to count. When she would get drunk, she'd get angry. I was always the brunt of her anger. It was horrible. To this day, she beats me and hits me. I am a constant reminder of her rape. I've tried talking to her. But it just gets worse. El, please, don't tell anyone.", Liv said, crying. Just then, she heard her mother's voice coming through the door. Liv was in deep toruble.

"Shit, El, you've gotta get out of here. Use the fire escape. Please, just go.", Liv said, and El insisted on staying, but after much pleading, he left. He wished he could have stayed. He had to be her support system. But he regrettably went home. The first thing he did was call all of his kids down and he hugged each and every one of them. He promised that he would never take his anger at cases or anything out on them. Maureen, his oldest, had figured something triggered this and waited till the end to talk to him alone.

"Dad, what happened?", Maureen asked.

"I can't say it. It hurts too much.", Elliot said.

"Is mom okay?, Kathleen asked.

"Yes, of course. She is good, but I'm scared for Liv.", El said, and Maureen and Katie looked at each other. They understood now that the other day's weird reactions of Olivia, were now something even bigger.

"Kids, tell your mom I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed. I need time alone.", El said, after the silence, and the kids nodded. They knew that he wanted to be alone, and this was his time. Their mother came home a few hours later, and asked where their father is. The girls just said that he was in bed, and he seemed upset. They told her not to wake him.

Meanwhile, Elliot had gone in his room, but quickly used his cellphone to check on Liv.

'Hey, you okay?", El texted her.

'My right shoulder hurts a bit, and I have an icepack on my cheek, but I'm okay.'

'I gotta get you outta there.', Elliot texted back.

'El, she hit me because she saw you. God, I didn't want to bring you into this.'

'Too late, Liv, I'm in. I'll be there for you.', El said, and Liv smiled.

'Thanks, El.'

'Liv, be careful', El's last text said, and Liv sighed. Facing him tomorrow was going to be harder than she thought.

The next morning, Liv and El met at their usual place, got coffee, and then headed to work. The car ride was silent. Liv had on some sunglasses to hide her face a bit, but knew that she'd have to take them off once in the precinct.

"El, I can't leave. She'd find me, and kill me.", Liv said, after a few minutes, reading his mind of the fact that he had to get her out.

"No, Liv, you can. I don't care what it takes, we are getting you out of there. I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on or be the rock that you need. But this has to stop, once and for all. We have to do something.", Elliot said.

"I've already gotten you far deep in this then you should be. El, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. I can't do anything.", Liv said, and cried.

"Can I at least see how bad it is?", El asked. Liv sighed, and took the glasses off.

"I tried to cover it as much as I could with makeup, but it's still there.", Liv said, after seeing the shocked expression of her partner.

"I'm getting you out of there, if it's the last thing I do!", Elliot said, after a minute.

"I'm glad I can trust you with this. Please don't tell Cragen.", Liv begged, and put the shades back on. She moved her hair in front her face, and then walked in the precinct. Elliot followed her, but vowed to God that he would get her out of there. The first thing he had to do, even though she told him not to was tell Cragen. He had to know.

"Uh, boss, can I talk to you?", Elliot asked, looking back at Liv, who was hunched over a stack of DD5's.

"Yea, what's up?", Cragen said.

"Liv told me not to tell you, but I think you need to know this.", El said.

"Is she alright?", Cragen answered, and El shook her head. The captain was getting ready to leave his office when, El stopped him.

"Detective, let me go.", Cragen said, and Elliot commanded, but told him that he couldn't go just yet.. He then proceeded to tell Cragen what Liv had told him, and Cragen sat there shocked.

"I've told her that I'd be there for her, and I will be. She needs my help as well as yours. We have to get her out of there. She's going to be angry at me that I told you, but I don't care. She needs help!", El said.

"Okay, I'll talk with her. Take Jeffries with you today. I'll have Munch take Brian and Liv and I can talk. El, trust me, she's going to be okay. "

On the case later, Elliot was deeply concerned for his partner. He really didn't pay much attention at the crime scene of a woman's rape and murder. All he cared about was Olivia. Jeffries could tell he was distracted, and went to ask him. But he just refuted her questions, and got back to the case. Meanwhile with Cragen, Liv was sitting at her desk.

"Liv, my office.", Cragen said, but in a softer tone. Olivia walked in the office and took the seat that Cragen offered. She looked at him questionably.

"Liv, are you alright? Something is bothering you, I can tell. Tell me.", Cragen said, and Liv covered herself more with her clothing.

"I…. I.. I can't tell you.", Liv said. "It's personal and personal should never be mixed with business."

"Yes, it can be. Liv, what is it?", Cragen said.

"Fine, my mother, she's hurting me when she's drunk. For her, that's most of the time after work.", Liv stated and saw Cragen's shocked expression. Then, she figured it out.

"El told you, didn't he? God, I told him not to tell. I'm going to…", Liv said, getting up.

"Liv, wait.", Cragen said, and she stopped. She looked up at him, and started to cry.

"I'm afraid to go home. I try to get busy so that I have to go home late. She hurts me because I remind her of her rapist. I'm the product of her rape.", Liv said, and Cragen held her.

"Liv, please, it's okay. I promise you, we'll get you and your mother help.", Cragen said, but Liv shook her head.

"That won't do anything. She won't get the help. I've tried.", Liv said, and hid her face. Cragen noticed, and tilted her chin up. For the first time, he saw the damage that was done to her face and then she revealed her arms to him. He was shocked.

"Liv, I'm sorry. Tonight, stay here in the cribs, and be safe. I'm going to have a word with your mother.", Cragen said.

"No! You can't. She'd kill me.", Liv said, and started convulsing.

"Liv, I have to. I'll protect you and so will Elliot. He cares about you and so do I. Remember, I'll be there for you, whenever you need me to. I love you Liv, and not just as my detective, but I see you as my daughter. I'm going to protect you no matter what." Cragen said, and Liv believed him. Even though she had been mad at Elliot for telling, she wasn't anymore. When she saw him enter the precint, she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, El, thanks for being there for me. I know you told Cragen and he has agreed to help.", Liv said, and smiled.

"I'll be there for you through thick and thin, Liv. I'm your partner.", El said, and hoped that the relationship would grow further.

_**A/N: So what do you think? I had this idea in my head, and decided that this is how I wanted it to be. Yes, there will still be a bunch of EO stuff, but I wanted to start with Serena. I think it shows how truly one can trust a person with the big secrets that we all share. Hope you guys liked it. Next up, Cragen talks to Liv's mom, but there's more trouble Liv's way. Elliot will be there to help. We also meet Fin in the next chapter. I hope you like it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We Got Your Back

In the morning, Liv had woken up at the precinct. She needed to run home, change, and get back to work. She quickly ran out of the precinct, and straight into Elliot.

"Hey, partner, where you headed?", Elliot asked.

"Home, I'm gonna change and get back here as soon as I can. Tell Cragen I'm running late. I stayed here. God, she's going to kill me. She did not know.", Liv said, turning away from El. Her bruises were clearly showing more than she wanted, and she need to get home as soon as she could. Running into the house, after a ten minute drive, Liv ran upstairs and got changed quickly. Her mother appeared at the door while she was putting the final touches of her makeup.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? YOU DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT!", Serena yelled, and slapped Olivia in the face.

"I caught a case late, and slept at the cribs. Mom, I'm fine, thanks for asking.", Liv said, sarcastically, realizing that her mother didn't really care. Olivia began walking out, when Serena grabbed her arm. She had a firm grip on Liv's wrist, and Liv writhed to get it away. But that only made Serena madder.

"How dare you take that tone with me? Now where do you think you're going?", Serena asked.

"Work! Mom, let go!", Liv said, and Serena laughed.

"Call that boss of yours and tell him that you're not coming in today. You've got some serious making up to do to me.", Serena said, and through the phone at her. "I can't believe you would work there after what he did to us! You were not even supposed to be here!" Olivia was kicked and hit when Serena said that last part. Olivia fell to the ground, and used the phone at her feet. She thought about the call that she would have to make in front of her mother, and she shook her head. She quickly dialed the precinct, and Captain's extension.

"Cragen", Don said into the phone.

"Hey, Captain, it's Olivia. I can't come in today. I am feeling really run down and would like the day, if you don't mind." Olivia said, looking at her mother. Her mother just smiled, walked away.

"Olivia, what is it?", Don said, getting worried. Serena then picked up the other extension for the line and listened. She went over to Olivia and said that she had better come up with a good excuse.

"I just can't. I'm getting sick, and need to be on the med. Please, give me the day off.", Olivia said.

"Okay, you can have the day. Liv, be careful.", Don said, and hung up. He knew what was happening again, and he just was so upset at Serena.

"BE CAREFUL?! What does he want you to be careful about, hm?", Serena asked, pulling Olivia up and gripping her neck.

"Mom, I told him I'm getting sick, and he just wants me not to get worse.", Olivia said, hoping that she'd believe her little white lie. But of course, Serena saw right through it.

"NO! HE KNOWS, DOESN'T HE?", Serena yelled, and almost choked Olivia.

"Okay, okay, yes, he knows. My partner saw the bruises and told him. Mom, can't you see that you're hurting me? I mean, look what've you done to me.", Olivia said, showing her arms and legs, and face.

"You pushed me there. If you would do what your damn told, none of this would be happening.", Serena said, laughing. Then, she dragged Liv into the living room and kicked her more. Liv was doubled over in pain, and then Serena stopped. She nodded and went to get a drink. Olivia tired to pick herself up, and decided that she would go into work as soon as her mother was out. Ten minutes later, Serena Benson was out of it, and Liv left. She ran to her car, and went to work. When she got there, Elliot came right up to her.

"Captain said you weren't coming in today. I'm surprised and glad you're here.", El said, and smiled.

"Thanks, El", Liv said, then started coughing. El went over to her and helped her to her chair, and proceeded to check her over. .

"El, I'm fine.", Liv said.

"Really, if you're fine, why is your wrist covered in black and blue and your face is covered like that as well. Liv, you're not fine. You need to get out of there!", El said.

"I can't. She will kill me if I left. Hell, she doesn't even know that I'm gone now. I left when she passed out. I'm sure she'll figure it out, and it'll just get worse.

"No! You've got to get out of there. Liv, I don't wanna see you in a body bag soon. God, that would just kill me. I got your back through this.", El said, and just then the captain came out of his office.

"Olivia? Are you feeling better?", Cragen asked, and Liv only nodded and gave Elliot a stern look that read not to push. Then, when Liv started coughing again, he suggested she go home, and she persuaded him that she could stay. He agreed and they went on with their next case.

"Okay, we've got a vic by the name of Nedra Coult. She was attacked at the refinery on Fifth and Main. Jeffries and I talked to her already, and she gave us the information that she could. Perp was wearing a black hoodie and black denim jeans, with SCREAM mask. It was freaky to her.", El said to Liv.

"Okay, have we checked the stores where that mask is sold and who recently bought one? Then, we can check the gangs and see which of them use that mask.", Liv suggested.

"See, you're back and you're ready!", El said, and smiled. Liv smiled and laughed. She heard a thud, and looked up. Serena Benson had just wobbled herself into the precinct. Liv looked shocked and scared.

"Uh, El, take Munch, and Jeffries you and Brian go check out the site. I'll talk to my mom, and meet you there.", Liv said, and the others nodded. El didn't want to leave, given her already fragile state, but Liv mouthed 'Go', and El just nodded.

"Listen bitch, I don't know how smart you think you are, but you promised to stay home today, so that's exactly where you are going.", Serean said, pulling Liv out of her chair, by the wrist. Serena yanked so hard, that Liv heard a crack. and screamed out in pain.

"Shut up!", Serena said, and saw that other cops were coming to see what the noise was.

"We'll discuss this at home, young lady.", Serena said, and then walked away. Before she walked out, she stopped and smiled, then turned around and walked back to Liv and slapped her.

"That was for lying and sneaking out, bitch!", Serena said, and Liv just looked at her mother in shock. Then, she saw Cragen, and instantly walked out behind her mother. She drove herself and her mother home, and went into her room and cried. She didn't care if her mother came in, which thank God, she didn't but she was still shocked that that just happened. Her mother ruined yet another job for her. Liv cried herself to sleep, and awoke several hours later.

"Okay, let's see what damage she's done to the house this time.", Liv said, and found Serena drunk lying on the sofa. Liv held her wrist, and went to go and bandage it, and set it again with a splint. She sighed and cried, because this is how her life was. She was pulled out of her crying by a knock on the door, and went to see who it was. She saw none other than her captain, and instantly went into his arms.

"I'm sorry, captain, my mother is crazy when she's sdrunk, and that's something that will never happen again.", Liv said.

"Liv, I'm not getting rid of you. I'm not ashamed of you. I'm gonna talk to your mother and see if I can convoke her to get the help that you both need. She needs to stop. By the way, Melinda's on her way to take a look at your wrist.", Don said, and Liv nodded. She let Cragen in, and pointed in the direction of her mother.

"Mom, wake up. Someone's here to see you.", Liv said, and Serena woke up.

"Who are you? Did you call him? I saw you at the precinct. Get out, or she'll get it worse.", Serena said, and growled.

"My name is Don Cragen, and you cannot do this to Olivia. She's your daughter. She shouldn't be the cause of your beatings and your foolishness because of your rape. Yes, I know about the attack. Olivia told me, and I am one that is glad she is here. She loves you, and you just beat her. How does that show a mother's love?", Cragen asked

"You don't understand. She looks like him!", Serena said, and then Don got serious.

"You can't hurt her anymore, Serena, and this it the one and only time that I'm going to say something. The next time, I'll arrest you. Police brutality, and parental abuse. You'll be in jail, Serena!", Don said, and walked over to Olivia.

"You need anything, you call me, you hear?", Don said, and Liv nodded.

"He can't take me to jail. I will forever be here, and you will be out!", Serena yelled at Olivia and slapped her. Olivia ran to her room, and hid. She stayed in there the rest of the night, crying herself to sleep.

In the morning, Olivia woke up and got ready for work again, careful of her broken wrist. El was there at her door moments later to pick her up. When she heard him knocking, she walked out of her room, only to see her mother open the door.

"Shit", Liv said, and tried to just walk on past.

"Hi. I'm Elliot Stabler, and you must be, Olivia's mom. I'm her partner.", Elliot said, holding out her hand.

"None of you can help me! You don't need her today!", Serena said, and shut the door. She locked it, and turned towards Olivia.

"Mom, I've got to go! I am already late!", Liv stated, and then tried to go out the door.

"No! You're not going anywhere. Go back to your room, till I need you!", Serena screamed, and Liv looked down. She knew this would happen, and texted El.

'Gonna try to escape in a few. Meet me at coffee shop.', Liv sent, and El responded quickly back with a simple, 'okay'. Liv waited ten minutes, then slid out of her window, and headed down to the coffee shop.

"Hey, is everything okay? Your wrist is broken? Liv, what the hell happened?", El said, once he saw her enter the coffee shop. She looked at him, and cried. He went to hold her, when she winced in pain. Her ribs hurt today.

"Liv, what is it?", El asked.

"My ribs, they hurt.", Liv said, and held him close to her, in a position that she felt comfortable.

"El, please, you've gotta help me get out of there.", Liv said, and El knew that Serena had been horrible to her once again. He held her closer, being careful of her ribs.

"Liv, I'm calling Cragen, and telling him that we're running late. I'll blame it on me. I'm actually bringing you to get an X-Ray on your ribs. You need to be checked.", El said, and Liv nodded. She went to his car, and they drove the small way to the hospital. Once Olivia was there, she had her head hung down in embarrassment. the nurse recognized her.

"Hi, Ms. Benson, and Mr. Stabler. What case are we working on so I can show you where the vic is?", the nurse said.

"Um, I'm actually here to get an X-Ray of my wrist. I broke it the other day, and wanted to make sure nothing else was wrong.", Liv said.

"Oh, okay, let me get you in a room, and we can take a look.", the nurse said, and Liv faintly smiled. El asked her why he didn't tell the truth, and she told him about Cragen's visit. He nodded, and promised to God that he would help his partner out once and four all. He had too.

Inside the nurse's station, Liv and El sat impatiently. When the nurse came in, and took the X-rays, Olivia was nervous. El gave her the comfort that she needed. He also was thinking about his situation. He had to be there for her no matter what, and this was someone he really started to like. Something was stirring in his bones. When Olivia was done, he hugged her, and told her that whatever the news was that he'd be there for her when she makes her decision on what to do.

"I mean it, Liv, we got your back. Me, Cragen, and the whole unit.", El said, and Liv smiled. The nurse and doctor came back in a few moments later.

"Hello Miss Benson. I'm Doctor Jameson. Okay, so it looks like there is a small fractured rib, and your wrist is being held by the splint in place, but it is broken. Keep the splint there, and I'll give you something for the pain. For the rib, just be careful. It should repair itself. If you start coughing up blood and everything, please don't hesitate to come in again, and we'll see what's going on. It's not serious, but it potentially could be.", the doctor said, and left. Liv nodded and looked away. She had tears in her eyes.

"Liv, it's alright. I'll protect you.", El said, and Liv just cried. Why now was this happening? Yes, this was happening for a while before SVU, but this was something that was major. She had to stop it.

Work was pretty exhausting for her. They caught the guy from the last rapist case, and was doing paperwork. Liv went home that night feeling tired and ready for bed. Serena, howevr, wasn't going to let her just go to bed without anything to say to her or a fight. Liv didn't want that tonight.

"Mom, you're a drunk!", Liv yelled at Serena when she was hitting her. Liv got up, and smashed the glass of vodka and bourbon that her mother was drinking. Her mother laughed, and picked up one of the jagged edges of the bottle and came at Olivia. Olivia screamed, and that's when she kicked her. Serena went flying across the room, and for a moment, Liv wasn't scared. She had actually thought she was dead, but soon after the kick and the blow, Serena Benson got up and fell to the sofa, drunk and sleeping. Liv went in her room and cried again, knowing that what she did was wrong.

"El, I kicked her! Oh God, it felt good for a moment, but then I was scared. I thought she was dead. She then wobbled and got to the sofa, before passing out drunk again. El, what do I do?", Liv texted her partner.

"You get out of there tomorrow. I'll find you somewhere to live, or you live with me. You have to get out, Liv. I'm proud of you for standing your ground. I got your back!", El said, and Liv smiled. She told him goodnight, and then went to sleep. It was all going to be over soon. He had to believe that.

The next day, Olivia walked out of the house crying. Her mother was still beating her, even though she was drunk all the time.

"Liv, you okay?", Elliot asked.

"I will be. El, I can't leave her. She'd find me like the other day, and beat me more, maybe even break something more." Liv said, shedding a few tears.

"I'll be there to help, Liv, don't worry about this right now.", Elliot said, and Liv nodded.

"But, El, you've got your own family, and your own kids. I can't let you help me all the time, with them being there too.", Liv said, and El looked at her. "I've been alone my whole life, so I'll be okay." Olivia said.

"No, I'm going to be there and so will Cragen. You're not alone in this.", Elliot said, and Liv smiled.

Getting to work, Liv and El worked on the case, and it was a hard one. Three teenagers had been found killed and sodomized. The bystanders said that the guy was creepy and kept saying things like he was trying to save their souls. He was obviously a religious freak.

"How could he get away with this time and time again?", Olivia asked Elliot, driving back to the precinct. When they walked in, Liv saw a new guy there. It was Odafin Tutola. He had transferred from Narcotics. He looked like a good guy.

"Munch, where's Jeffries and Brian?", El asked.

"Jeffries got let go, and Brian went to another precinct. I think he went undercover too.", Munch said, and Liv sighed. She welcomed Fin into the group, and together the four detectives and the captain tried to put this case away.

"So we have three girls murdered, and same M.O.", :iv said.

"Guys, another murder in the Bronx.", the captain came out and said. Fin, Munch, and El went to the site, while Liv did a prile on the guy. Her cell phone rang during this time, and she knew it was Elliotcalling to see if she found anything. But when she looked at her phone and saw her home number, she sighed. It was her mother.

"Mom, what is it? I'm working.", Liv said.

"Didn't I tell you not to leave? I guess, tonight you will learn your lesson and not leave when I tell you not too. It's your fault that there are bruises on you and you have a broken wrist. You don't listen.", Serena said.

"Mom, I needed to get out of the house. Plus, I need to come to work. It's my job.", Liv said, and put her head in her hands. Don had walked out of his office to see Liv stressed and on the phone. He knew instantly that this was her mother on the line, and he sighed.

"Mom, I have to go now. Please, I'll see in when i get home.", Liv said, and hung up.

"Liv, you okay?", the captain asked.

"My mother's at it again, even though I tried to fight back last night. Cragen what I am gonna do?", Liv said.

"Liv, we have to get you out of that house!", Cragen said, and Liv shook her head.

"Captain, this is my problem. My mother is none of your concern. You and Elliot need to stop trying to help me.", Liv said. Cragen saw this as her front. He went over to her and hugged her. She winced, when he held her because it was her ribs that hurt again.

"Liv, you see, this is why we help you. You're hurt and it's at your mother's expense. You need to get the hell out.", he said to his employee, and friend. Liv just sighed and shook her head no. He realized that this leave was going to be just as hard for her than anything.

"Can I go home to check on her? I need to see what damage she's done.", Liv asked. Cragen nodded and she headed out the door. When she got home, Liv took a deep breath before she walked in. Serena met her at the door.

"There you are, you little runt! God, you need to listen or God help me, there's going to be trouble to pay.", Serena said, slapping her.

"Mom, I'm sorry I disobeyed you. But I have to work. The perps don't take a day off and the victims are increasing. I came home to make sure that the house was still in one piece. Mom, I have to go back to work", Liv said, and trie dot leave.

"No! You're not going anywhere. You're staying here.", Serena said, gripping Olivia's bad wrist.

"Mom, let me go! You're hurting me.", Liv said, wincing and shedding a few tears. Serena let her wrist go and then started slapping her face. Olivia moved slowly to her room after the beating, because she hurt so badly. She called Cragen, and said that she was taking off the rest of the day. Cragen agreed and sent Elliot later to check on her.

When Elliot came over that evening before he went home, he knocked on the door. Serena answered the door, and thought that he was cute. She began to flirt with him.

"Well, hello there. Wanna free date tonight?", Serena asked.

"Ah, no thanks, ma'am. I'm married. I'm just here to check on my partner.", Elliot said.

"Oh, well she's fine. Okay, you can go.", Serena said beginning to shut the door.

"No, I think I'd rather see for myself.", Elliot said, pushing the door open. He walked up the stairs, and saw the shock of his life. Olivia was laying on her bed, and had a ice pack on her cheek. She was lying in the fetal position, as if she was scared. When she heard him walk in, Liv looked up, expecting to see her mother, ready for another blow, but it was her partner.

"Oh, hey, El. I'm okay, please go, before she decides to use me as her punching bag again. Please, you've gotta get outta here.", Liv said.

"No, I'm not leaving.", El said, and bent down to check the extent of her injuries. They didn't hear Serena entering the room.

"So, you've befriended this poor shlum. Well, this is not what I want for you. He doesn't need to know you. He's trouble. Did you know he was married? Olivia Serena Benson, we are not a hooker. This job is not good for you", Serena yelled. Elliot sat there in shock.

"Look, Ms. Benson, no offense, but you are hurting her. She confided in me because she feels like I can help her. Please stop what you are doing!", Elliot said.

"NO! Neither your captain or you can change my mind. Olivia is my daughter and I can do what I want with her.", Serena said, and to prove her point, she wen and kicked her. Olivia fell off her bed, and into the wall.

"Liv!", El said, moving over to the side of the bed. From her head, she had begun bleeding. Elliot didn't see the blood, until Serena hit her again, and slapped her.

"I ain't done with you yet!", Serena yelled and slapped her daughter. Elliot watched carefully. He tried to stop her mother, but Liv's mother pushed him out of the way. When he saw the blood, he went over to her. He blocked the next blow, and checked her injury. He had to get her to the hospital. She was knocked out too, and he didn't want to lose her. He called the medics and told them that he was bringing someone in, who had a concussion, head injury and was unconscious. He put Liv on his shoulder and walked out of the house with her.

"Hang on, Liv, I'm going to get you help.", El said, on the way.

"El…", Liv said, weakly in the car ride over.

"Liv, don't give out. I'm taking you to get looked at. It's okay.", El said. His eyes went misty, and he was glad when they got to the hospital. The medics came out and helped him, and he watched as she was wheeled in. While she was getting stitched up, El cried. He called the captain and told them what happened. The captain came over, and saw that Olivia was coming out of the doors that led to her room.

"Doc said, I'll be fine. The wrist will heel, and the head injury was not major. The ribs though is the biggest concern. He said If I really starting hurting in that area, then they would look at it again. I don't know, guys. I guess…. I'm just scared to go home. She'll actually kill me.", Liv said, shaking. She looked down and began crying.

"Liv, it's going to be okay.", Elliot said, coming over to where she was, and wrapping one arm around her supportively. She lost it, and he held her close.

"Elliot's right, Liv, It'll all be okay. I'm sending you home today, and this time, I'm coming with you. You're not going to be alone with her.", the captain said, and Liv just shook her head.

"No, I can handle this. She's my mother.", Liv said, and walked out of the hospital.

"Captain, why don't you think she will accept the help?", El asked.

"She wants to be stronger than this. I think she wants to take care of her familial problems all on her own. She's not though, and she needs to realize that.", Don said, and both men walked out of the hospital. What they didn't know was that a certain nurse was watching the whole scene, and was getting jealous of her husband. Elliot's wife, Kathy, was there and watching everything. She didn't want this to happen.

When she finally got home, Serena was there and asked about her injuries. Olivia was shocked that her mother even cared, and answered her questions. Serena tried to apologize, and Liv nodded. Serena then did something that Liv had only witnessed once. She got up and hugged her. She cried in her mother's arms. They both talked that night, like nothing happened. Olivia was skeptical the whole time. Something was definitely up with her mother.

_**A/N: So what do you think? This chapter was harder for me to write, because of the attacks, but it needed to be done. I tried to not get so gory with the details. I stopped there, because it was beginning to get too much for one chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please read and review. Next up, Olivia gets the relief that she's been looking for, and gets help from her friends that she finallyaccepts. Also, Kathy sees that Elliot is getting closer, and keeps questioning his relationship with his partner. Please let me know what you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Things always get worse before they get better

Olivia sat at home with her mother sitting there across the way. A counselor was in the room with her, and she was sitting there talking to both Olivia and her mother about the changes that need to occur within the family. Olivia sat there dazed, because once again, she had let her mother control her life and they now were in the same position that she was in not too long ago. Olivia had remembered a time with the counselor back in her younger years. It was always the same thing.

"Now, Ms. Benson, your daughter is hurting and in pain. Can't you see what you've done to her?", the counselor asked the mother.

"Yes, but it's her own fault. If she wouldn't disobey me, and look exactly like her father, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. Her father hurt me and when I look at Olivia, it reminds me so much of my rape, I just can't take it.", Serena said, coming over and slapping Olivia. The counselor tried to step in, but Serena wasn't stopping. Olivia turned to the counselor and thanked her for coming, but told her that this was of no use. Her mother was going to take everything out on Olivia no matter what, and this was inevitable.

"Olivia, you need to realize your own strength. This is a test from God, and you need to conquer it. Find your inner strength and stand up to her.", the counselor said, and Olivia nodded. She had heard this all before from counselors, and her co-workers. Things just never stopped and she knew that things would always be there. It's just something that she's lived with since the day she was born.

The counselor left and Serena bean slapping her daughter again. Olivia thought about the counselor's words, and finally decided to stand up for her self. She pushed her mother off of her, and took a deep breath.

"Mom, stop! I get it. You hate me because of what he did to you. You hate me because of the rape, and how he treated you. You hate me because I look like him. Okay, I get it. Enough is enough. Do you realize that because of you I am afraid to do anything. I can't even walk around my own house without feeling like I'm intruding. Come on, Mom, you can understand that. I hate living here, and always being the subject of your abuse. I'm afraid to be here. I will not make the same mistakes you did. I will never break like this. It's hard enough seeing you like this. I always play on the safe side. I took the job at SVU to prove to you that I can be on my own.", Olivia said. Her mother just smirked, and hit her again.

"Mom! Stop. You don't even know what you're doing. Do you realize that even though I look like him, I'm you? Mom, stop!", Liv screamed. Then, again Serena went to grab the broken shard of glass that held her vodka. Olivia had broken the glass when she backed away from her mother. Serena screamed and continued to hit her, breaking her sanity point. Then, Serena picked up the shard and came at Olivia. Olivia blocked her with her a pillow, that she found on the couch. She had to get out of there. But just when she thought Serena was finished, she picked up a fire place iron, and came at Olivia, beating her.

"Ah!", Olivia screamed, and when Serena was done., she looked at Olivia and said, "Piece of trash", and spat on her. Liv laid there crying, and that's when Elliot had come to check on her. Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to answer, but when no one did and he heard screaming, he panicked. He broke down the door, and walked in the house.

"Liv? Olivia?", Elliot called out.

"If you're looking for her, she's probably still in the living room. You have to go though. She's none of your concern anymore.", Serena said, and Elliot pushed her out of the way. Elliot found Olivia lying on the floor, in obvious pain. Then, again he saw the blood. "No", he got out, and ran to her. He called the cops, and put pressure on her head. This was it. Serena Benson had to be put in prison.

When Cragen had heard the call, from Elliot to Fin, he went to see what was the information that they just learned on the case.

"Fin, what is it?", Cragen said.

"Cragen, we all gotta get to Liv's house. She's in bad shape!", Fin said, and he, the captain, and Munch all ran out of the precinct towards the house. They hoped and prayed that Liv was not dead.

"Liv! We're getting you help!", Elliot said, and Liv was unconscious again.

"What the hell happened?", Elliot asked Serena.

"Nothing that concerns you. I was teaching my daughter a lesson. She disobeyed me once again, by getting help, and that's not what she's supposed to do. I had to teach her a lesson. Then, she tried standing up to me, telling me that I was hurting her like crazy, and that can't happen. I showed her who really is the boss around here. She needs to learn that I'm in control.", Serena said. When she was done, she looked up and saw that Cragen and two other men were there, as well as the medics. They took Olivia in, and knew that this wasn't good.

"Can we arrest her?", Elliot asked.

"Yes, domestic abuse doesn't happen that often, but when it does, we take care of it. This case is a special one, since it concerns one of our own.", Cragen said and asked Fin to do it. Fin arrested her, and Serena just smirked. She knew once Olivia was healthy enough for trial, that she wouldn't go through with it.

"She's not going to be pressing charges. Just watch, she's weak. She's afraid of me.",Serena said, and Munch looked at Elliot. He shook his head, and went to the hospital.

At the hospital, Liv was in her room, head bandaged, as well as her back, and face. The bruising was still there and when El and the others came to see her, she was ashamed. She looked down, and realized that everything that

"I stood up to her and this is how she repays me. God, we were doing so well, until she lost it again. Why does she have to be like that? Wgy couldn't I have a normal mom? I wonder what'd she say to me right now if she saw me. Think about it, she'd probably ask me to do some crazy chore, and have a drink. She always looked for that drink." Olivia said when they walked in.

"Liv, I'm so proud of you.", Elliot said.

"What? You're proud of me? El, why? Why on earth would you be proud of me? I just put my mother in prison. What have I done to make you proud of me?", Liv asked.

"Liv, you stood up to her. She knew it too, and she just breezed right over that and beat you for doing so. You stood up for what you believe in as right.", EL said. Liv sighed. Then, El's phone rang and he excused himself. It was Kathy. She had called to see where he was, and he told her that he was at the hospital with Liv.

"Elliot, she has to take care of herself. She can't have you there for her all the time.", Kathy claimed over the phone.

"Kathy, I am her partner and through thick and thin, I'm going to be there for her.", Elliot said.

"Right, like you were there the other day, holding her. I saw you, El, I saw you holding her. How could you do this to us?", Kathy said, and Elliot was stunned. Was she really that jealous of Olivia.

"You're jealous, that's your problem, Kathy. You think just because Olivia and I are partners, and I'm helping her with a delicate situation that I'm cheating. Olivia is my best friend, and you would do the same thing if your best friend was in the same boat. God, Kathy!", Elliot said, then hung up. He waited till his anger died down before entering the room again.

Meanwhile, back inside the room, Liv sat there, in the bed with her head in her hands. She knew Fin, Munch and the captain were there, but she didn't care. She felt ashamed of her life.

"Babygirl, you okay?", Fin said.

"No, I just put my mother in jail. It's my mother.", Liv said, and shook her head.

"She deserved it the way she treated you, Liv. Come on, realize your own strength!", Fin said.

"I know I need to realize that, but it's hard when you truly sit there and realize that everything she was saying was true. I am my father 's daughter. I am her rapist's child. I am the one she couldn't stand for a bulk of her life. I am that person that held for her as a memory. That's all me, and for her that was too much. I needed to get those things out, but maybe this was not the best time.", Liv said.

"No, it was Liv. You did good. You stood up to your abuser, and that's the bravest thing anyone can ever do. You did this.", Cragen said, and Liv smiled. For the first time in her life, she felt free of her mother's restraints. She could finally live the life she wanted. It's her turn now, and she knows that she's ready to face whatever challenges come her way. Elliot walked back into the room and had heard her last statement. He smiled at her, and this was the Olivia Benson that he had come to know and respect. Olivia was back.

Two days later, Liv got out of the hospital, and El watched as she slowly made her way into the house. She hated living there, but was glad that her mother was not there. It was the day of her mother's trial, and she had to be there. She put a small amount of makeup on, put a power suit on and met Elliot in the car.

"Liv, you look great.", El said.

"Really, well I'm glad my outward appearance does not reflect my insides. I'm all torn up inside, El. I don't know if I can do this.", Liv said, and looked down.

"Liv, you can do this. You are strong enough to handle this. I know it's hard, since it's your own mother, but it's going to be great.", El said. Olivia looked at him and felt a certain happiness when she was with him. She was falling for him. But she couldn't go there, because he was a married man. But, what she didn't know was that Elliot was falling for her as well.

At the courthouse, Elliot and Olivia walked in and saw the entire team there. Liv smiled and thanked them and then sat down. She watched as her mother came in and shook. Her mother looked her way, and mouthed 'You're going to get it.' Liv looked away, and started to get emotional. This was something she was starting to regret. Serena even looked back again, and saw that Olivia was getting emotional and smiled. She knew this to be true.

"Okay, Docket number 642 People versus Serena Benson. Charged with 3 counts of abuse and misdemeanor. Judge Holloway presiding, all rise please.", the bailiff said. After the judge came in, she sat down and everyone else took their seats.

"How do you plead, Ms. Benson?", the judge asked.

"Not guilty. It's my daughter. Shouldn't I be able to do what I want with her?", Serena said, looking back at Olivia. Liv shivered in her seat. Elliot saw the shiver and put his arm around her.

"People are asking remand your honor. This woman is a flight risk to all, especially her own daughter.", Alex said, and looked at Olivia.

"That's a little harsh. People are clearly wanting my client in prison. We request that bail be set at 5,000 and that her daughter post the bail. It's an obvious win.", the defense attorney, James Woodrow claimed.

"That's extremely low, your honor!", Alex refuted.

"Pending trial, we'll see where this leads and I set bail then, fair enough?", the judge asked, and both attorneys nodded their head.

"Ms. Cabot, you may call your first witness.", Judge Donnelly said.

"The prosecution calls Olivia Benson to the stand.", Alex said, and Liv made her way over to the stand. She inhaled deeply before looking up and seeing her mother there.

"You little runt did this, didn't you? I'm going to get you later for this, young lady!", Serena yelled at her. Her lawyer Mr. Woodrow had to restrain her, before Alex continued.

"Now, Ms. Benson, is the woman on trial your mother?", Alex asked.

"Yes, she is my mother.", Olivia stated.

"Then, why would you file charges against her?", Alex continued.

"I wanted her to pay for what she did to me. She broke my ribs, my wrist, injured my back, and my face. It's hard when you're the child of your mother's rapist.", Olivia said.

"So you are the child of a rape. How did you find this out?"

"My mom told me about it. She begged me even not to take the job that I have because it would bring back memories of her rape. But I went against her. I had to do it because of that reason."

"So first, let's think back. When did the beatings start?", Alex inquired.

"The beatings started when I was about five years old. I would literally hare to go to the hospital every time, but she wouldn't stop. I've been alone my whole life, and this is what she does to me.", Olivia said, getting emotional.

"I know this is hard for you, Olivia, but, can you tell the court what happens when she attacks you?", Alex said, hoping that Olivia wouldn't have a breakdown.

"Well, first, it was just the name calling. She'd start off with calling me a whore, and spawn and all these weird names that at the time I had no idea what they meant. I put myself through school, and she hated this. She wanted me to become some sort of teacher or doctor or something. She did not want me to become a cop, but I did. The more physical beatings started when I was around ten or eleven. I would get home, and she would abuse the heck out of me, and then get a drink and pass out. Then, once she was sober enough again, she would come at me with more. This was her way of saying that I should not have happened. I wasn't even supposed to be here. She didn't want me.", Olivia stated, and the crowd grew silent.

"OOh, that's good, get everyone to feel sorry for your ass. It's a shame that no one's going to believe you. Think about that.", Serena said, and approached Olivia. The bailiff tried to hold her back, but Serena pushed past him and she went over to Olivia and slapped her. Olivia sat there and took it, but then backed away. She started shaking and El knew this was shocking to her. He went around and put himself in between Olivia and her mother. He got her off of her, and led her back to her seat, when they heard a gunshot.

"Mom! What'd you do?", Olivia said, running to her. Then, Olivia noticed who was lying on the floor. It was Elliot.

"No, El! Oh God, this is all my fault.", Olivia said, as they brought him out on a gurney. They had a bus there anyways, just in case for security reasons. They brought El out on the stretcher and to the hospital. Liv rode with him and hoped to God that he'd be still with her. He couldn't leave her. When they reached the hospital, Olivia went to the waiting room, while they worked on Elliot. She saw Don and the others run up and hugged him.

"Don, it's all my fault. If I hadn't done this, he'd be okay right now.", Olivia said.

"No, he'd still be protecting you. Liv, you can't blame yourself for this. It's your mother's fault. By the way, she was arrested for an attempted murder of a cop, and that's going to put her away. It's over, Liv, you're safe.", Don said.

"Oh God, with all the fuss, I forgot about Kathy and the kids. I have to call them.", Olivia said, jumping up.

"Kathy's already been notified. I called her on the way. She's on her way up now. Munch said that he would get the kids. Liv, everything's okay.", Don said.

"Oh God, please let him make it out alive. If he doesn't, I don't know what I'd do.", Olivia said.

"How is he?", Kathy ran up and said.

"We haven't heard anything yet, but he'll make it.", Don said.

"If he wasn't with you all the time, none of this would have happened, Olivia. I let you into my home one night and you've already got my husband shot. He's married, and you don't belong here, so why don't you head on out, and never come back to see him.", Kathy snapped. Olivia stood her ground and told Kathy that she wasn't leaving, and that she was his partner and did belong there.

"Family of Elliot Stabler.", the doctor came out and said. Both Olivia and Kathy stood up. Kathy moved forward and learned the extent of his injuries, but the doctor knew that Olivia was his partner in work and also told her as well. The bullet had gone straight through and he'd make a full recovery. His shoulder would be sore, but he'd be okay.

"You see that, Olivia, he's okay. Now you can go!", Kathy said, and Olivia hung her head and nodded. She went back to her house, and cried. She let her best friend get shot, How could she let this happen? She felt like all her mother's troubles were coming down on her. Was she her mother's daughter? Was she going to become her mother? She didn't bail her mom out this time, and it felt good to finally get some peace.

In the morning, Olivia had been getting ready for work, when she received a phone call. It was from the cops at the prison. She really didn't want to know what was going on.

"Hello, this is Olivia Benson.", Olivia said.

"Ms. Benson, you have a phone call.", the cop said, and then handed the phone to Serena.

"Hello?", Serena said. Olivia froze. It was her mother.

"Mom, what is it?", Olivia said.

"Honey, I need you to bail me out. We need to finish this. I need to talk to you about why it happened the way it did.", Serena said.

"Mom, I'm not going to bail you out. You really hurt me. I shouldn't even be talking to you. Mom, you hurt me so much, and I guarantee that this will not end good. I would probably be seriously inured again or dead. Do you realize that? You hurt the heck out of me.", Olivia said. She could hear Serena laughing, and was about to hang up, before she heard the words out of her mother's mouth.

"Honey, you deserved this. You are you're father's child. You reminded me so much of him. I couldn't even look at you. Please, bail me out! I need to talk to you, and teach you the real lesson.", Serena said.

"No, and please don't call me again.",Olivia said, and then hung up. She cried for a while,realizing that it was a release. Everything that she had been through with her mother was now over. She went to work and knew that everything was going to be fine.

"Hey, El. How's the family?", Olivia said, walking into the precinct.

"Oh, everything's okay. Kathy's upset about something and won't tell me. She won't give me a clue. But the kids are alright. Something's different about you, Liv, what is it?", El asked her.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I finally realized that Serena can't control me any more. I knew when she hurt you that she was the same crazy mother, that I couldn't count on. Hell, El, she wouldn't even help me dress for my high school prom like mother's do. What kind of a mother really allows her daughter to live there in torture? My mother did that and now I'm through with her.", Olivia said, taking a breath.

"That's great Liv. The arm's healing nicely, thanks to you. I'm so glad that you are feeling better. It's awesome.", El said, and smiled. He hugged her, and went to work. He told the captain that he had lunch with Kathy, and the captain agreed. When he went to lunch, Kathy and Elliot were cordial and talked for a while about the kids and everything, and then things got serious.

"El, what is this hold she has on you? Why does she always need you to protect her? She isn't your wife, Elliot. She doesn't always need you.", Kathy said. Elliot knew who he was referring to, and shook his head.

"Kathy, Liv, is just my partner. Do you understand that? She is my work companion. I don't have feelings for her.", Elliot said.

"Oh, but you do and I can see it in her eyes. She likes you. You like her.", Kathy said.

"Olivia has an importance in my life, but this doesn't mean that she's as important to me as you are. The family is everything to me.", Elliot said, and she just smirked. She kissed him goodbye, and he left feeling really angry and pensive about the topic that was the heat of the argument. Of course, it always was Olivia.

When he got back to the precinct, Olivia was there, and everything seemed to disappear. He felt his troubles go away, and everything seemed better. He loved that feeling. Things were bad, and now they felt better.

"Liv, I wanted to sa how proud I am of you. You really conquered your fears. It's perfect.", El said.

"Thanks, El. That means a lot to me.", Olivia said, and hugged him. Then, Elliot knew exactly why Kathy was talking about. He didn't care one bit, because he didn't see Olivia as anything more than a friend at this point. But, he did like who she was and the woman that she has become. He loved her personality, and that was enough for him.

When Olivia was at work that day, she was at her desk, not thinking about anything to do with her mother and thinking about the case, when she received a phone call. She knew something was up, in her gut and regretted instantly picking up the phone. She called Elliot over, and then preceded to take the call.

"Olivia Benson", she said into the receiver.

"Detective Benson, this is Officer Dooney at Bellevue. Your mother was transferred here, because she almost tried to kill herself in prison. We wanted you to know.", the officer replied.

"Thank you for letting me know.", Olivia said, and hung up. She was very shocked that her mother had tried that, because never once did she see her mother in that light. It wasn't really her style.

"El, my mother tried to commit suicide.", Olivia said, shakily.

"Oh God, she must have really wanted to go.", El said, and put an arm around her.

"It's because I didn't help her. I didn't get her out of there.", Olivia said, and sighed. She had to go see her mom, to see the damage. She told El that she was going to see her. He nodded and she went to Bellevue moments later. When she got there, she told the cops, who she was and she was allowed to see her mother for a short amount of time.

"Mom, what the hell happened? What's really going on?", Olivia said.

"I did it, so I could see you. I couldn't stand being away from you, and you needed to learn your lesson. I pretended to attempt suicide because it was a way out!", Serena said, cunningly.

"God, Mom, what did you think was going to happen? Did you think that just because I was going to bail you out because you almost killed yourself. You almost killed my partner! What were you thinking? God, I hate you! I always wondered what it would be like to have a mother that actually cared. I'll never know, because you are no longer my mother.", Olivia said, and walked away. Serena tried calling her back, and tried to run after her, but she fell down the flight of stairs that Olivia had taken to her room, and Olivia looked back once, and then walked away. It's so over, and Olivia knew that.

That night, Olivia sat in her apartment and cried. She cried for what she wouldn't have with her mother. She cried for what she had with her and how it wasn't that great. She cried as realizing al her feelings towards her mother, and thanking God that her torture life was over. It was perfection, waiting to happen, and her life was now starting. Everything that she felt now was better. Things had gotten worse, and now they were better than ever. Olivia Benson dried her eyes, called Elliot, and went to his house. When she got there, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Oh, El, she's dead. My mother's dead. I can't believe that's she's gone. I feel like such an idiot for crying over what she did to me. But I can finally rest in peace.", Olivia said, and hugged him again.

"That's awesome, Liv. Why don't we go and drink and celebrate your freedom from her?", Elliot said, and Olivia nodded. Olivia drove, and they had a blast.

What they didn't know, is that Kathy had been watching them since Liv got here, and was very aggravated. How could he hold her like that? How could she hug him like that? Things were about to get even worse for Olivia, even though Kathy had no idea what was really going on before and why her husband was helping her out. What is Kathy going to do?

A/N: Hey guys, okay, what do you think? How do you like the way I did this chapter? Let me know through the reviews. I wanted to make this chapter the chapter that Olivia finally has parted with her mother. She's done with the abusive parent, and she'll never have to feel alone again. Meanwhile, what's going on with Kathy? What do you think she'll do to Olivia? Give me some ideas for this. Thanks for reading. It really means a lot that you comment and like my story.


End file.
